


wake me up before you go go

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: “Tsukasa, huh? Hmmm, that's a good name for inspiration in the morning, don't you agree?”In which Leo refuses to get up and Tsukasa refuses to let go.





	

If anything, Leo was a stubborn person. A thick-headed and practically unbearable leader, who snored at nights and couldn't even wake up on his own. In the end, out of all members of their unit, it was of course Tsukasa's job to deal with this mess of an senior. Not that there's much to complain about though, it was only natural to pass the annoying work to their youngest member. Although Tsukasa sometimes wished he didn't have to babysit their leader all the time, he was surprisingly fine with the way things were.

The hostel they stayed for the night after their performance wasn't too big. It almost seemed shabby compared to the places Tsukasa was used to, but it was certainly not bad. All they needed was a place to stay after their performance, since travelling from the city back to their houses seemed like a bad idea. It would be unreasonable to waste too much money on hotels, when they didn't need more than a bed.

Izumi insisted he absolutely needed a room on his own – or, to be more precise, a bath to himself – while Arashi and Ritsu quickly reached the conclusion to share one as members of the same class. Which left Tsukasa to share with Leo, an outcome that pleased his leader way too much to mean anything good.

Maybe the others were just trying to find reasons to set Tsukasa up with Leo, but who knew? It wasn't as if Tsukasa generally minded to spend time alone with Leo. After their live, he had felt tired enough to sleep pretty much anywhere, so really, no problem with the room or his room mate. Only now that he was awake, he could find it in himself to care about the boy in the other bed.

And yeah, that was exactly what brought them here: Tsukasa leaning over his leader in the early morning, at a time even too early for the birds to chirp.

“Hey, leader,“ Tsukasa muttered, perhaps not fully braced to handle with this type of situation. “Wake up.“

It was clear that his efforts would be futile like this. Without raising his voice or shaking Leo, there was no way to be noticed, especially when Leo seemed to sleep so deep and soundly.

“ _Leader_ “, he tried again, just slightly louder. “Wake up, it's going to be time for breakfast soon.”

Leo's response was to shuffle in the white sheets of the bed, turning around, so Tsukasa could see his face now.

It was almost _cute_ \- the relaxed expression on his face, the messy hair around his face, for once not held in that silly ponytail and the way he snored – actually, wait.

That last part was definitely _not_ cute.

Thinking of the breakfast menu they might be missing out, Tsukasa reminded himself of the truly good things in this world and how Leo was the one and only thing that kept him away from it. He only got a short glance on the breakfast menu, but knowing they offered a small selection of western food, like the chocolate bun and jam sandwiches, was more than enough to catch his attention.

He really wanted to get there early to be sure he wouldn't miss anything. But if he left Leo alone, Izumi surely would scold Tsukasa for putting food over their leader. Knowing the others, they would never scold Leo for oversleeping.

It was quite straining, having to look after his seniors when it should be the other way around, but it couldn't be helped. Tsukasa has had enough time to accept that fate of his.

“Leader, I'm hungry, please get up,“ Tsukasa tried again and again, not bothering to count his futile attempts anymore. Reaching the end of his patience, he extended his hand to grab Leo's shoulder and shake him. “Leader?“

Leo made a noise that was hard to describe, but if it was possible to pout with just a small sound, Tsukasa concluded this is what it would sound like.

“Let's get breakfast, okay?”

“Hmmmm,“ Leo growled, shifting again. Tsukasa didn't get any time to properly process what happened next: a hand pulling his wrist, then _something_ – shuffling, shoving, maybe both at the same time – but once he had time to think again, he found himself flat with his back against the mattress of Leo's bed.

“Oh, it's just you newbie!“ Leo exclaimed, his voice slow and sleepy. Though amusement was also apparent in his voice. “I thought you might be a thief.“

“Uhm, _what_?”

“A thief, Suou,” Leo repeated. He almost acted as if he was scolding a kid. “The people who do bad stuff like breaking into the houses of others to take their precious stuff and so on, you know? I always gotta watch out for thieves, just in case one of them dares to hurt Ruka-tan. She's really the prettiest!!”

“Well, I'm not a thief. Can we get up now?”

“Come on, Suou~ One more minute, okay?” His leader whined, falling back to lay on the mattress next to Tsukasa. Although he still seemed to be sleepy, he was as fast as ever to change his mood. Not for the first time, Tsukasa felt as if he could never take off his eyes of Leo. But for once, it wasn't because he felt like Leo's babysitter. No, it was … a different thing. He didn't want to think of it as fear, but –

(When Leo found inspiration, when he was running around to chase those aliens of his, when he got serious about something, green eyes sparkling with excitement, it scared Tsukasa. Leo never stopped moving, always advancing – _soaring_ – and Tsukasa was just so much of a mortal next to him. He worked so hard to get their leader back, now _why –_ )

Why did it always feel as if Leo might fade away if Tsukasa took his eyes of him for a second?

“Suou,” Leo tilted his head, pulling Tsukasa further to the centre of the bed and into his arms. “I'm sure more rest can't be bad for you too! Rest well and get strong and tall, okay? Just like me!! Wahaha!”

“But leader, you're just as tall as me,” Tsukasa mumbled against Leo's shoulder. Despite his lithe and bony looks, it turned out Leo's body was very soft, almost like a soft pillow. Okay, well, a big soft pillow that smelled like sleep and breathed warm puffs of air against Tsukasa's neck. Not a bad pillow though. Tsukasa decided to complain either way. “And you are rather heavy, as well. Please get off me.“

“Mhmm?“ Leo hummed and Tsukasa could swear it should not be possible for someone to sound this sleepy. Not after he seemed to be so wide awake when he just pulled Tsukasa into the bed with such ease. “Suu, don't be so loud~“

“You're the one who is always loud. Please, just get up, okay?“

Leo shook his head, pouting. “But Suu~ Even if you force me to get up now, it's practically and completely impossible. Getting up too early kills any inspiration! If I have to live and spend a day without inspiration, I'd rather not live at all!“

Being Leo, he tossed those words out so carelessly. If it wasn't for his naturally loud voice and their closeness, Tsukasa might have missed them. But he certainly didn't and – it hurt.

He felt his heart beat quicken again. Ah, he sure hated being scared.

“Leader?” Leo made a humming noise in response, nestling his head back into the pillow, but Tsukasa wanted to look to look at his face properly. “Hey, Leo-san!“

The name brought Leo's full attention to Tsukasa, lifting his head to let his confused green eyes meet with furious violet ones. If it was any other moment, the first year would feel fulfilled for successfully getting Leo's attention. However, Tsukasa felt nothing but irritation now. He took a deep breath.

“You can't just toss words like this around so lightly. Don't take _dying_ so lightly! People will miss you!“ Leo's eyes widened, mouth open in surprise, but damn. Tsukasa wasn't done yet. It was completely impossible for him to ever hold something back around Leo, even more if it was so early in the morning. “Don't you think spending a day with us knights is worthwhile enough on its own?”

_Isn't spending a day with me enough for you?_

If it was possible, Leo's expression seemed even more surprised. But even after Tsukasa waited for a few moments, Leo didn't say a word. It was only when Tsukasa moved to get up from the bed, that Leo grabbed his wrist.

“Tsukasa –“ Green eyes looked at him, suddenly very focused and intense – so much that it should be illegal. Like, it couldn't be allowed for Leo to look at Tsukasa like this. Not when both of them were still in pyjamas with messy hair and smelled like sleep. It was intimate in a way, it seemed almost indecent to Tsukasa. He wished Leo would look away.

“Hmmm,“ Leo contemplated, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and in process stripping Tsukasa of any possibility to breathe. “Tsukasa... Asa – ah, don't you think that's cool?“

“What is it?” Tsukasa sighed. He had not idea what Leo was trying to say, but it was just like him to pull everything into his own pace. Even though Tsukasa just lashed out at him moments ago, Leo didn't seem bothered by it at all. He still lived in his own world.

“Asa.... Your name, Tsukasa, you name!! Ahhh, it's perfect for this time of the day!” Leo exclaimed, letting his grip slide from Tsukasa's wrist to slip his hand into Tsukasa's. “I'm getting inspiration only from your name, it's amazing! I love it!! Can you feel how well it fits into my mornings? It's just like your fingers fit with mine! Ahh, I love you~”

“... I wouldn't trade this away for anything, you know? Especially not death.” His voice dropped to a mere whisper, effectively forcing Tsukasa to turn around and lean closer again. He could feel the warm breath Leo's laugh was made of.

“Tsukaaasaaa~ lay with me more, yes?”

“We'll miss breakfast,” Tsukasa muttered. However, it was hard to ignore Leo's request in the end. He had no idea why, but there was just something about his leader that always pulled him close. Even before they met, Tsukasa had been attracted by it. It was the reason he joined Knights in the first place, swearing loyalty to a person he never met and putting so more effort into finding him than anyone else.

Hesitantly, he sat down on the bed and – after a bit more urging and whining from Leo's side – let himself lay on the sheets of Leo's bed again. Once more, he was very much aware of those green eyes on his currently rather unsightly appearance. He only relaxed after Leo ran one of his hands through red hair and pulled his blanket over them with the other.

“Closer, closer~” Leo's humming was reassuring too, making it far too tempting to curl his body against his constantly moving chest – and although Leo seemed to be so much more than it, Tsukasa was no more than a human boy, so he gave in.

How Leo's chest went up and down in tune to his humming, its warmth against Tsukasa and the way both of them put their arms around the other. It felt as if they've been doing this forever. Just for this moment, Tsukasa felt as if he managed to match Leo's pace – a feeling so good, he wished for it to last forever.

But anyway. Tsukasa was still a mere human and, yeah.

Breakfast.

“Your tummy just made a funny noise, Suou!” Leo laughed his loud and obnoxious trademark laugh, and Tsukasa sighed.

“Leader, I am hungry. If you continue to refuse going down for breakfast, I will no longer hesitate to go on my own.”

His words only made Leo laugh louder as he slid his hand into red locks of hair. “And here I thought you would miss me if I left?” Despite the huge smile on his face, Leo managed to sound as if he was pouting. “Ahh, I'm really hurt now, you know. Suou is so cruel!”

“Well,” Tsukasa pouted, deciding to use Leo's techniques against him. “Unlike _you_ , I am still growing and need nutrients.”

“Ahh, see, seem so cruel~ Won't you be a good knight and bring breakfast to my bed?”

Although he would definitely not do this right now, the idea sounded very nice to Tsukasa. Pulling away from Leo's embrace, he tried to keep the teasing and amused tone out of his voice.

“Just because you said you wouldn't trade this away for anything doesn't mean I can't trade it away for a good breakfast. Come on, now will you?”

He could tell his voice perhaps a bit too fond. But when Leo let out a choking sound in reply, then went off to rant about treachery and betrayal and disappointment, bright shining eyes looking fondly into his violet ones, Tsukasa could tell he realized that too. And, damn it, they would definitely miss the chocolate buns now.

(Maybe he can ask Ritsu to make some for him later. But that was definitely not something Leo had to know, he thought as he slipped into his shirt and threw a pair of pants at his sleeping king.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (hi i wrote most of this on my way to school like a month ago, bc i apparently love leokasa enough to do this in a crowded morning train lmao)
> 
> thanks for reading!! if u want to hit me up on twitter, it's @levloveslive


End file.
